Problematic Situation
by CCTheVampireLover
Summary: Takes place during Season 3 – Episode 6 – Smells like teen spirit. Caroline attracts the ripper and problems ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Problematic Situation

Chapter one

It was the start of senior year. Caroline could hardly believe that she had made it through the last few months alone. She had been a hundred percent convinced that she wouldn't have made it out alive, but here she was. It felt reassuring that she had at least made it too senior year. Standing in front of Mystic Falls High School with Elena and Bonnie on either side of her comforted her greatly because this was how it was supposed to be. Before it got complicated and messed up. Before hunky vampires and werewolves sprang into the picture. Before her two closest friends got involved, an unexpected doppelganger and even unsuspecting witch.

"Here we are. Senior Year." Caroline broke the silence among the trio.

"Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie sighed.

"Okay. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on." Caroline said with finality before they made their way towards the school.

"You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience." Bonnie replied.

"Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid, put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day." Caroline agreed.

Elena stopped.

"Today's our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year." Elena spoke solemnly.

Caroline couldn't help the pang of hurt that ran through her. Elena was no doubt suffering. This whole thing with Stefan and his humanity, was beyond the worst thing that could have happened to her friend. Especially after everything that had happened the previous year.

"Yeah. You win." Caroline said softly.

Bonnie moved closer to Elena.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asked her.

Elena lifted her shoulders.

"I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New Year. New life." Elena said as she carried on walking.

Bonnie chased after her, while Caroline lingered. Guess this was going to be a repeat of last year, she thought. None the less she was determined that she was not going to follow in that glorious tradition again. This year, things were going to be different. It just had to be different.

Once Caroline had tucked away her new stationery into her locker she came across the bonfire flyers that she had put in her locker the night before. She had completely forgotten about the whole thing. Hurriedly she grabbed them and proceeded to start sticking.

Once majority of the school was covered she decided to place the last one near Alaric's history class.

"I forgot about the bonfire." Elena said from behind her.

Caroline turned and immediately when into damage control mode.

"You have to go. It's our first spirit squad event. And it sets bar for the whole year." She exclaimed, trying her hardest to get Elena on board.

"Relax, Caroline. I'll be there." Elena interjected.

"Thank you. It's just that …" Caroline was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Tyler and his mouth.

He kissed her deeply before pulling back and giving her his megawatt smile. Caroline instantly tasted the tang of blood on her lips.

"Happy first day!" Tyler smiled, unobvious.

Before Caroline could say anything, Elena pointed and spoke out her worst fears.

"Is that blood?" Elena asked.

"Oh my God!" Caroline moaned as she grabbed Tyler by the arm and forcibly shoved him into a restroom. Elena followed close behind.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked annoyed by the sudden attack.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Vampire 101 … don't wear your breakfast to school!" Caroline growled out.

"Chill out. It was just a blood bag." Tyler scoffed.

"From where?" Caroline questioned, she certainly did not hook him up with any blood bags last night.

"Rebekah hooked me up." Tyler shrugged.

"Rebekah? And what are you even talking to her for?" She huffed out.

"Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset." Tyler said smugly.

"His what? Why are you amused by this?" Caroline couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tinniest bit awesome?" He asked.

"Oh, wow. I cannot believe you just said that."

"I think I should go." Elena piped out.

Caroline glanced over Tyler's shoulder. She hadn't been aware that Elena was even there.

"No. Can you please stay and try talk some sense into him." Caroline rubbed her temples before she continued, "I can't deal with this right now."

Elena nodded as Caroline exited the restroom and ran straight into Stefan Salvatore. A dehumanized Stefan.

"Hello, Caroline." Stefan grinned.

Caroline gulped before answering.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked puzzled.

"What do you mean? I'm coming back to school to see your sexy outfits that you wear." Stefan smirked before running his eyes over Caroline's figure hugging blue dress.

"That is so Eww." Caroline bit out, freaked out by the Stefan standing before her.

This was not the Stefan that she knew. He was something darker and twisted. This was the ripper.

"Come on, Caroline. You must have some idea what those outfits do to me. Especially when you wear something like this." He stepped forward and tugged on the hem of her dress.

Caroline shoved him away from her, which loosened his grip on her dress.

"If you're looking for Elena then you're out of luck. She's not here." Caroline lied trying to protect her friend.

Stefan quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Who said anything about Elena?" He teased.

Caroline rolled her eyes before she shoved past him. She so did not want to deal with that! Maybe her dreams of a happy senior year were getting flushed down the toilet.

"I love it when you walk away. I get to see that pert behind." Stefan hollered out from behind her.

Yip, they were definitely down the crapper, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Unfortunately for Caroline by the time she had put enough distance between herself and Stefan, the school bell rang for the start of class and her first class just happened to be History.

"Great." She muttered under her breath as she had to return from where she came.

Luckily she didn't run into Stefan or Tyler. Because if she had, she was pretty sure her patience and restraint would have been put to the test. Caroline quickly grabbed a seat next to Elena and pulled out a notepad from her bag. For the first time ever she was eager for class too start. Tyler as usual slumped in at the last second. He looked at her with big puppy dog brown eyes, but she was still aggravated by his obvious pride that he took in being a Hybrid.

"You're in my seat."

Caroline's eyes shot in the direction of Stefan's voice. He was standing on the other side of Elena's desk. At first she thought he was talking to her but instead his glare was focused squarely on Elena.

"What?" Elena's face had suddenly gone pale.

"You're in my seat. Now move." Stefan said again.

Elena frightened jumped to the empty seat that was next to her on the right side. Stefan smiled before he sat in the middle between Elena and Caroline. He turned his focus on Caroline the minute he sat down.

"Hey beautiful." He winked.

If Caroline could blush, she was positive that her face would have been flushed scarlet. Elena too was extremely puzzled by Stefan's remark and gave Caroline a look that said: What the hell is going on?

Alaric cleared his throat, aware that there was some tension in the room. All clearly focused on the one individual whose humanity seemed to be missing.

"Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders … the Native Americans."

Before Alaric could continue Rebekah waltzed into the classroom. Caroline groaned under her breath, her life was definitely heading for the sewers. At least Caroline got some satisfaction when she noted that Stefan wasn't too happy with Rebekah's arrival.

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah interrupted as she took a seat in the front.

"There's no evidence that Viking explores actually settled in the United States. Who are you?" Alaric asked.

Rebekah grinned cheerfully.

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject." She smirked.

Alaric immediately caught on but decided that it was best just too act as if everything was normal.

"Welcome, Rebekah." Alaric replied before he dove into his lesson plan.

Caroline tried in vain to ignore Stefan staring. She made meticulous notes and continued on doing so, until a piece of paper was flicked onto her desk. She glared at the note before turning her glare onto Stefan's handsome smirking face. Caroline unfolded the paper and read:

I mean it. You look beautiful today. How about you come to my place after school and I'm sure that dress will look just as good on the floor.

Sexual Regards

Stefan

Caroline scrunched up the note, before turning to Stefan and whispering:

"Seriously?" She hissed.

"I'm just teasing." Stefan rolled his eyes dramatically, before casting another wink at her.

Caroline's day had marginally gotten better and by the time it was cheerleading practice, she had already forgotten about her argument with Tyler and Stefan's sudden interest in her. She was stretching when she heard her fellow cheerleaders comment on Dana's sudden absence.

"Sounds like you have an opening on the squad." Rebekah appeared out of nowhere, startling Caroline in the process.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked annoyed as Rebekah stretched beside her.

" . You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives." Caroline continued.

Rebekah stopped stretching and gave Caroline a coy smile.

"I'm only interested in yours. Your spunk, your popularity," Rebekah said glancing to the far side of the field where Tyler was practicing. "Maybe even your boyfriend."

Caroline crossed her arms and watched as Rebekah joined in with the other squad members.

"Look at you. Looking all sexy with your pigtails and your short shorts." Stefan appeared beside her, dressed in a grey tank and black sweat pants.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Oh great. I forgot about you." She sighed.

Stefan placed an arm around Caroline's shoulder before speaking again.

"Don't worry about her," He gestured towards Rebekah, "She's just a jealous little original."

Caroline felt uncomfortable with Stefan's arm around her. He would have never done something like this in the past.

"Tell me about it. Aren't you supposed to be shadowing Elena?" Caroline frowned.

"Nope. Change of plans. Speaking of plans, are you going to the bonfire tonight?"

Caroline scoffed.

"Obviously I am."

"Excellent. We can go together" Stefan pulled her in closer.

"What?!" She asked flummoxed.

Stefan dropped his arm and moved so that he was facing Caroline.

"You and me. Tonight?" Stefan asked again.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you." She walked off away from practice and away from Stefan.

Stefan followed.

"Why not?" He asked again.

"You have no humanity. You're ripper you." Caroline continued on walking.

"So? I'll behave."

Caroline stopped and turned.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" Stefan replied.

"Why me? What do you want from me?"

Stefan cocked his head to the side before leaning in closer.

"I want to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"For last year. I was terribly harsh on you and I want to make it up to you."

Caroline immediately remembered the previous year. Her obvious sadness and defeat when Stefan had turned her down. She had been miserable. His rejection had really hit her.

"How can I trust you?" She asked.

Stefan smiled. Not a smile that said he knew something that she didn't, but a real genuine Stefan smile.

"You can't trust me. I'm not me remember?" Stefan shrugged.

"He's in there, somewhere," 'She pointed towards Stefan's heart, "That's the person I trust."

Caroline made to move away but Stefan grabbed her hand.

"He's not. Don't get your hopes up." He snarled.

Caroline smirked.

"He is. I'm not blind."

"Well you can't get him back." Stefan smugly replied dropping her hand.

"Maybe, but I like a challenge." She replied before taking off and leaving him behind.

**An: Thank you for the feedback and reviews on my new story. Really appreciate it. **

**Next chapter will be up next week. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Stefan watched Caroline's frame, walking away from him. It was becoming a habit. Klaus had awarded him his freedom. There had been no orders to look out for Elena, in fact Tyler and Rebekah were sneakily in cahoots with one another. They hadn't exactly been subtle the night before. He wondered what Caroline would do if she knew that her wolf boy was being unfaithful. Perhaps he could help reveal the situation and in the process he could be there to 'comfort' her all the way into the bedroom. He wanted her. Something about her enticed his senses and stirred a longing in his loins. It was only a matter of time and she would be his. When the ripper wanted something, he always gets it. And Caroline Forbes was no exception.

By the time Caroline arrived home, she was beyond annoyed/irritated with every male specimen that walked the planet. Tyler treated her like his mistress almost and Stefan, well not Stefan, but ripper Stefan looked at her like she was some juicy blood bag. What ever happened to good old fashioned chivalry?

She flopped down on her bed, exhausted. It was just Murphy's Law. She had wanted to have a banging senior year and instead she was the one who had a banging headache at the end of day. The last thing she felt like doing, was going to the bonfire. It was most probably going to be lame again, all of these things always turned out like that. Either they were so boring and uneventful or they were so wild with mystical events that either someone ended up dead or a new baddy would roll into town. It wasn't a very healthy mindset.

The lock of the front door opened. It was her mom.

"Caroline? Are you home?" Liz called out.

"Yes, mom." Caroline answered.

Liz's heavy footsteps walked up the steps until she came to a stop outside Caroline's room. Liz immediately noticed that her daughter was acting somber. She moved into the room, until she sat alongside her daughter. Perhaps it had something to do with her ex-husbands intervention with Caroline. Caroline had been heartbroken by her father's dismissal.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Liz asked as she tentatively stroked her daughter's hair.

Caroline who was lying on her stomach, sighed and flipped over.

"Today was a disaster." She answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Caroline knew that her mother had been making a huge effort lately. Things had been much better between them since Liz discovered that her only child was in fact a vampire. Despite their newly developed relationship, Caroline knew that there was no way her mother would understand. Her first reaction would be to arrest both Tyler and Stefan. And she knew that there was a very slim chance that her mother would get her way.

"I just thought senior year would be different. You know? No complications. But it just seems that's its everything but that."

Liz smiled gently at Caroline.

"That's life. It's one giant ball of complication."

"Great." Caroline bitterly said, before pulling herself up so that she was seated instead of lying down.

"I wish I could tell you that it gets easier. But I'd be lying to you. And I don't want to lie to you." Liz solemnly replied.

"How do you survive then?" Caroline asked.

"By moving forward. By making more mistakes and getting caught up in even more complications. It's the only way you survive."

Caroline gave her mom a halfhearted smile. Never in a million years did she think that she would be having this conversation with her mother of all people. Whenever there was problems in the past, Caroline would call on her dad. He would always sugar coat things, get her mind off the dilemma at hand with shopping trips and getaways. But now that she had gotten older, she found that what she needed now more than ever was the cold hard truth. And that's where Liz came in. Caroline could always count on her to tell the truth bluntly no matter how much it hurt.

"You're right." Caroline replied.

Liz placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So don't worry. You'll find yourself in a bigger mess sooner or later and this will seem like a mole hill."

Caroline nodded, her mother hit the nail on the head.

Liz stood up and stretched before speaking again.

"Speaking of complications, do you want me to make something for dinner tonight?"

Caroline laughed. If there was one thing her mother hated, that was cooking. Caroline figured that the day she left home her mother would only be too happy to live on take outs and toast.

"Bonfire party tonight. So I'll grab something there to eat if I'm hungry." Caroline chuckled as she watched the relieve fall over Liz's face.

"Good. I really am feeling exhausted. Think I'm going to have an early night." Liz sighed before exiting the room.

Caroline knew that her mother had a point. Life had to go on. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. But it didn't mean that she was going to back down without a fight. First she was going to kill two birds with one stone. She would go to the Salvatore house to deal with Stefan and Rebekah. Get them to back off and leave her alone. If that didn't work, she was just going to steal Damon's drinks. Not that it would help but he always had the good stuff and she never missed an opportunity to annoy Damon.

Then she was going to confront Tyler. Tell him to get his act together and to stop being cocky about his Hybrid status. Because truthfully there was nothing to be proud about. She didn't like that he had changed back into his old ways, she really thought that he had moved on from then. Perhaps she just needed to convince him that life could be simple and good again. That things could go back to the way they were.

Caroline nodded to herself. She was pleased with the tasks she had set up for herself. However the first thing she needed to do, was get herself dressed and ready for the bonfire and for her take downs. She needed this too work.

**An: Thanks for the support on my new story **** you guys are beyond amazing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Caroline stopped her car in front of the Salvatore's house. The old house looked chilling and foreboding for some reason. Perhaps it was because of the occupants who were staying in the house. An original vampire bitch, a ripper Stefan and Damon. The last thing she felt like doing was this. She was tired of endless confrontations but she was hoping that after this things would just progress back to a more subdued state. She didn't know how much more crazy she could take.

She straightened her shoulders and strode purposely towards the front door. Caroline didn't bother to knock; her manners had forsaken her at this given moment. Caroline was suddenly overcome by the scent of lust. She crinkled her nose at the smell. What the hell was going on? She stopped for a second and then it became apparent what was going on. The pants and groans indicated that a sexual act was being performed in the house. Rather loudly she thought. Caroline couldn't help the grin that surfaced. She wasn't pleased about someone doing the nasty but it would mean that she could confront and humiliate whoever it was further by busting in on their fun time. Caroline proceeded towards the staircase even more determined to get her fight on. Perhaps it was Rebekah and Stefan? Then she could really have her revenge.

Except when she reached the staircase it became apparent that she was wrong. For it was not Stefan with Rebekah but Tyler! And they were having sex at the top of the staircase. Caroline stood shell shocked at the bottom, watching the porno that was going on in front of her very eyes.

"Oh my god!" Caroline finally choked out.

The dubious pair stopped their activities and glanced towards her. Tyler's usually olive complexion was flushed red … no doubt from his exertions. He hadn't even had time to take his trousers off completely they were still pooled around his ankles. His face however turned a waxen color when his eyes fell on Caroline's frame.

"Caroline? What the hell are you doing here?" Tyler pulled himself off a very naked Rebekah, who simply smirked.

"What am I doing here? What do you think you're doing?!"She screamed, as Tyler sloppily pulled up his trousers.

"No need for the tantrum. It's obvious. We were having sex and you interrupted." Rebekah interjected as she stood up, unashamed of her nakedness before pulling her own clothes on.

Something in Caroline snapped. She had, had enough of this!

"I'm not blind you whore!" Caroline growled out, prepared to lunge at her.

However before she could even lunge at her, a pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves around Caroline's waist. Effectively restraining her so that she couldn't move. It was Stefan.

"Don't even think about it. She's an original." Stefan said from behind her. Caroline struggled to free herself from his clutches, but he was older than her and therefore much stronger.

"I know. The original whore!" Caroline scowled, glaring daggers at Rebekah.

"I'm going to my room now. This is boring." Rebekah sighed as she winked at Tyler.

Rebekah then smirked at Caroline before walking off towards her room. Leaving her face to face with Tyler. Stefan still hadn't released her, in fear that she would go after the original. The silence was stifling as Caroline eyed Tyler. How could he do this to her?

"Do you honestly have nothing to say to me?" She asked, her voice laced with disbelief.

"I didn't know if were official, Caroline. It's not like we ever talked about it and we only were together once. I didn't think this would be a big deal … I mean I don't even know what is happening." Tyler looked down towards the ground shamefaced.

"I can tell you. You're sleeping with the enemy." Caroline boiled. How could he think that this was not wrong? Did he really have no respect for her? Did he even want to have a relationship with her? She thought they were together.

"Sleeping with the enemy is kind of hot." Stefan quipped from behind her.

Caroline elbowed him hard in his stomach. Stefan didn't move or make a sound. For some reason that made Caroline even more furious because he wasn't effected by her attempt to hurt him. She did it again and struggled against him. However Stefan finally relented and loosened his arms from around her. Not completely though – his hands instead moved to either side of her hip. Holding her, just in case she tried to attack Tyler. But he figured that he would let her get a few hits in. He didn't like Lockwood. Not one bit and he wouldn't be too upset if, Caroline snapped off a finger or three.

"I was not asking for your sordid opinion." She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we need a break." Tyler glanced towards Caroline. She didn't want to look at him.

"Not a break you asshole. We're over. I can't believe I even cared enough to even help you let alone be with you." Caroline scoffed.

Caroline turned until she was face to face with Stefan, who was still holding her.

"Let me go!" She glared at him. She didn't have the time or the energy right now to deal with him. So much for confrontation plan, she thought.

Stefan dropped his hands. Caroline pushed past him and headed outside. She needed to get away from here. Far away from here. Once she reached her car, she struggled to unlock it when, Stefan's had grabbed her arm.

"Let me drive you home." He firmly said as his grip loosened fractionally. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Get away from me! You're not even you." She pushed and shoved at him, as tear tracks made their way down from the corners of her eyes. Her wall had cracked. She couldn't hide her pain any longer.

"Well I don't think it's a good idea for you to drive home when you're in this state." He said calmly. He hated seeing her in this state. There was something about her – that when she cried he felt a pang of something inside him. Even when he was not all there. It puzzled him.

"What state? I'm not staying here. I don't want him to see me like this. Because then he wins and he's not worth it."

"You're right. He's not worth it." Stefan couldn't agree more. Tyler Lockwood, was one messed up puppy. He was no good for Caroline.

"Then let me go." She sniffled.

Stefan dropped his hand.

"I can take you tonight if you want? To the bonfire? You shouldn't go home and cry about him. You should go have fun." Stefan said.

Caroline didn't say anything. She simply stared at him before she climbed into her car and sped off out of the driveway. If there was one thing that was true – it was that Stefan was right. She was going to go to the bonfire. She wasn't going to be forced into a corner. If things weren't working out for her, well she was going to show Murphy who was in control. And that meant lots and lots of alcohol.

Stefan wrapped a towel around his waist. When he had returned back to the house, Tyler had disappeared. It was a shame really. He wanted to snap the dog into two. No one would miss him if he was gone. It was nearly time for the bonfire and so far his dubious little plan was coming together rather nicely and he didn't even have to do anything. Caroline would be upset and he would be there to comfort it her. And by comfort he meant something else entirely. He smirked. He didn't know why he had wasted so much time and effort with Elena, when he could have been shacking up with Caroline. He guessed that his humanity made him weak and futile.

Stefan pulled on his black t – shirt and dark jeans. He would first go to the party and see if she was there. If not he would look for. He was getting lucky tonight. One way or another.

Stefan heard footsteps creaking up the stairs. He smirked. Perhaps Caroline had taken him up on his offer. He ran a hand through his wet hair before exiting his room.

""I'm glad you decided to go with me … Oh it's just you." Stefan faltered when he saw that it was only Elena.

"Who were you expecting?" She asked. She was looking for Damon. They needed to do something about Stefan's lack of humanness.

"Someone. Someone with more character." He smirked.

Elena winced.

"Is Damon here?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"No. Lover boy is out. Nice to know that I am so replaceable." He scoffed.

"I never replaced you. I went looking for you. You didn't have to do any of it."

Well it just so happens that I had to save my brother, so you could kiss him and all would be right in the world." He said with sarcasm dripping off every word.

'How did he know about the kiss?' Elena thought. She didn't want him to know about it.

"Who told you that? Caroline?" She asked firmly.

"Katherine did."

"Of course she would." Elena rolled her eyes.

"You've sparked my curiosity for once, why would you assume Caroline would tell me?" He queried.

"Because she always tells you things and she was furious about the kiss." Elena answered automatically. Caroline had been less than pleased with her.

"Hmmm." He smirked. The piece of news was rather intriguing. Caroline seemed to have a genuine fondness for him.

"Why did you want to know?" Elena asked.

"Like I said, boring Elena got my attention but now I'm annoyed, so toodleloo." He waved a hand in her direction to get her to leave.

"You can't just get rid of me." She said stubbornly.

"Watch me." He said coldly.

He walked pass her. Leaving her standing speechless on the stairs.

The bonfire party was raging on. Caroline was entirely oblivious to the success of it. She had passed the point of reason – about twenty drinks past reason. Vampire metabolism however stopped her from being completely drunk, and instead she was just tipsy. But that was ok. As long as she was having fun and not thinking – then everything would be alright. At least she hoped it would be.

Richard a fellow classman approached her, as she was swaying to the music with a drink in her hand.

"Hey Caroline! You wanna dance?" He asked.

Unfortunately for him, Stefan had arrived.

"Don't even think about it. Get your sorry ass out of here." Stefan grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and compelled him, before shoving him away.

Caroline frowned as she stumbled towards Stefan.

"Stop with the fuzz kill." Caroline slurred, spilling the contents of her cup all over the ground.

"You mean buzz kill?" Stefan asked as he grabbed the cup out her hand.

"That's what I said." She said defensively.

"Right." He said, rolling his eyes at her stubbornness. Seemed she was stubborn no matter her state.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Ripping or whatever you do." Caroline bit out sarcastically, before moving away from him.

Stefan was about to follow her when, Rebekah intervened and stepped right in front of him.

"Do you want to dance? I remember how much you used to love to dance." Rebekah smiled innocently.

"No. I don't want to dance with you. I might catch something." He sneered.

"Very funny." Rebekah replied. However she noticed that Stefan was looking past her shoulder. No doubt trying to scan the crowds for pathetic Caroline.

"This is what you're doing with your new found freedom. Chasing after another victim." She said pointedly

"Where's Tyler? He's that bad in bed huh?" He argued.

"He's average. You were in my top ten though." She purred running her hand down the front of his shirt.

"Your top hundred you mean." Stefan stopped her hand from going any further. He shoved her hand away from his.

Rebekah reared back and slapped him across the face. The sound of the slap ringed through his ears.

"Be careful with her. Your humanity's showing." She maliciously smiled.

Stefan glared at her. He couldn't attack her in front of everyone. Instead he forcibly shoved pass her and went to look for Caroline.

**An: Thank you for the amazing support and encouragement. Im still shocked at the amazing response I get from you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Caroline gazed up towards the night sky, humming Bryan Adam's summer of 69 to herself. Secluded and alone, she had stumbled upon an empty bleacher stand, that wasn't too far from the bonfire but far enough that she wouldn't be disturbed. The base throb of the music playing in the distance and the small squeaks and rustles from the wildlife was somehow soothing her newly changed temperament.

Stefan had traced Caroline's scent towards a small clearing in the forest surrounding the bonfire. He found her utterly adorable, lying on the bleacher, gazing up toward the twilight sky with her radiant porcelain skin. He had never seen such beauty before. It made him even thirstier – a thirst to quench his lust by taming and devouring the beautiful blonde before his eyes.

A soft creak alerted a drunken Caroline. Before her stood Stefan, looking far too sexy for his own good.

"You know the party is back there." Stefan pointed behind him.

Caroline scrunched up her delicate features into a frown. Even when she was irritated she still looked amazing; Stefan thought.

"Oh gosh. Now what?" Caroline groaned, as if she was in pain.

Stefan chuckled and made his way up the bleachers until he was seated next to her, while she remained lying down.

"You know, this night didn't exactly pan out the way I thought it would." He said casually, staring up into the evening sky.

"Poor you." She said sarcastically. She wasn't in the mood for the ripper's antics. Especially now and because he knew the humiliating truth that no one else knew. It made her feel weak and vulnerable to know that somehow he had the upper hand.

"I know. I figured I'd give you what you wanted." He shrugged his shoulders.

Caroline was confused but intrigued at the same time.

"And what's that?" She asked. She couldn't help it and that annoyed her.

"Last year. I know what you wanted. Me." He turned his full penetrating gaze on her. Instantly her throat dried.

"Well you passed up the opportunity." She croaked out hoarsely as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"It too late to ask for a second chance?" He smiled.

"A chance to get in my pants?" She scoffed.

"Well when you put it like that…." He chuckled.

"No. Can't you see I'm upset?" She huffed out.

"I can smell it too." He remarked.

"Ugh. What's it going to take to get you to leave me alone?"

"Kiss me." His gaze had turned into a full blown blaze and it was heating her up.

"Eww. Besides you and Elena are still together. I mean you didn't break up." She clarified

"Damon's keeping her company. And a kiss isn't really cheating." He leaned forward, his words whispering on to her skin. Making her shiver in anticipation and fear.

"No." She meekly supplied. The fight was leaving her body.

"Then I'm just going to continue to make crude comments …." Before he could finish his statement, Caroline had grabbed him around the neck and kissed him.

This was beyond redemption. Kissing a man that did not belong to you and who probably would never belong to you, simply because she knew deep down that the real Stefan would have not permitted this act but she couldn't tear her lips away from his. It was heartbreaking and piercing her inner soul but there was no way she was going to stop. Stefan or Ripper Stefan didn't seem to have a care in the world either.

A drunken haze of realization somehow slipped through the small seams in her conscious. What the hell was she doing? Caroline had never wanted to be a third wheel, the other woman and technically she was doing that right now.

Caroline pulled away breathless.

"Why did you stop?" He whispered, as he placed a chaste kiss against her jaw before moving to the junction of her neck and collar bone, where he teased her with slight pecks. It was infuriately powerful and she couldn't stop the small groans of pleasure escaping.

"Because this is so wrong" She breathed out, half between pleasure and conflict.

"It isn't. I want you. Don't overthink this." He began kissing his way back up her neck.

"Your humanity is switched off. So everything seems right." She groaned.

"Exactly and you're just a girl and I'm just another guy. We are not the people we pretend to be. In this moment we are real, we are our true selves. No one would have to know." He pulled back, staring at her through lust dazzled eyes.

"No one?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"No one." He said firmly.

"Alright." She nodded.

Caroline entwined her one hand in his and the other was gripped on to his shirt; pulling him closer towards her warmth.

"Kiss me," She demanded forcefully, "Make the emptiness go away."

Stefan nodded and lowered his face to hers and caught her lips again. He relished the feeling of having her body pressed closer to his. It made him crave things and want things that seemed out of reach and impossible to claim. That's what he wanted. He wanted to claim her. Make her his forever.

Stefan shoved his hands under the fabric of her slinky top until the tips of his fingers caressed her skin. She felt like silk, almost like water. The smoothness was addictive and just like water he wanted to quench his thirst by placing his lips over every inch of her body.

He shifted lightly until she was straddling his lip. His control wasn't going to last long, not when she was panting and clawing his chest like a feline in heat. In the slightest of movements he positioned her so that her longs legs were wrapped around his waist, before he took off into the forest towards his house.

Caroline was so lost in the kiss that she had failed to notice that her surroundings had changed. She was no longer in the crisp air of the night but in the warm, almost smoldering room of Stefan's. He deposited her on his bed and reached for the bottom of his shirt and ripped the fabric away from his torso.

Caroline shifted uneasily as she watched him strip in front of her very eyes. She could feel small tremors running up and down her spine. This was beyond any fantasy that she had ever had about him. Yes she had thought of him shamelessly over the last year, there was something about Stefan's mystery that had always left her wondering what lay beneath.

She could imagine begging him. Begging him to consume her. She wanted the flames of lust to engulf her so that she could lose or sense of control. Stefan smirked. He knew he had her wrapped around his pinky.

Stefan moved back towards the bed until he was lying on top of her. Instead of taking her shirt of the normal way, he ripped the silky fabric in two and began worshiping her chest with his sensual kisses. Caroline couldn't have cared less – it was just an item of clothing that could be easily replaced.

Stefan gasped out aloud as Caroline's small hands grazed over his zipper. She fumbled with his belt before ripping it off him completely. A moment's hesitation stopped her yet again. The rational side of her wanted her to stop but her inner goddess just wanted him.

"This isn't right. I can't do this." Caroline placed her hands against his naked chest. She meant to push him away, but instead her hands were stroking and feeling the ripped muscle and tissue that was his torso. He was beyond words.

"Yes you can. I don't want you to deny this." Stefan groaned out. Her hands were wreaking havoc on his body. Her touch was sending him into overdrive. If he wasn't careful enough – he had a feeling that he could become lost in her.

"But Elena…" She breathed out.

"Forget about her. I have." He kissed her to substantiate his statement. When he kissed her like that she believed him. He wasn't thinking about anyone but her.

"You know … I liked that shirt." Caroline breathed out heavily, gesturing towards her silk shirt that was now ripped into two.

Stefan grinned.

"It was beautiful." He sighed as he moved down her torso and kissed her stomach. "But you are more beautiful without it. You don't need fabric to hide your beauty."

Caroline flushed red.

"Don't ever be embarrassed with yourself. You're worthy of pleasure and tonight that is what you're going to get from me." He growled out fiercely.

Within seconds they were both bare. Stefan was poised above her. He wanted to plunge into her depths, but in that moment the ripper's mask slipped. He needed to know that she was a hundred percent sure.

"Are you ready?" He asked breathing deeply into the nape of her neck. He needed the answer to be yes.

"Yes" She answered without hesitation this time.

He joined them together. His body was rippling with agony and pleasure. Caroline couldn't stop the moaning and groaning that escaped her. This only pushed him to go harder and faster. To prolong the sweet agony that he was in. She dug her fingernails into his back, she needed to hold on to him otherwise she would slip and fall away from him. And she couldn't allow for that to happen. She wouldn't.

They lost themselves in the moment until the waves of pleasure could not be ignored any further. When it was over he wrapped his arms around her; he knew that he couldn't let her go. Not yet. The ripper frowned at himself as the seconds turned into hours. Why was this sentiment kicking in? He had taken many woman over the years; human and vampire alike. So why wasn't he leaving? Why did he not just leave this sleeping beauty behind? Kill her even? Why was she crawling under his skin and coaxing his weaker self to rise awake. What had she done to him?

The first thing Stefan noticed was that he wasn't alone. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he could feel the warmth of a body beside him. He didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted to remain still for a while. The months events were swooping in on him – when he was the ripper, he remembered Klaus taking away his humanity. Stefan remembered how he had hurt Elena. What kind of creature was he to do that to her?

He didn't want to open his eyes. He was afraid of what he might see. Just a few more hours, he thought. A few more hours then he would open his eyes and he would remember everything the ripper did … what he did.

An: Okay this took a lot of guts to post this. My first attempt at a love scene. So please go easy on me. So if you didn't understand what just went on – Stefan is basically back and well, let's just say that he's going to be very shocked when he recalls what he did. Next update next week


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The warm rays of the sun seeped over Caroline's bare legs. She grumbled in her sleep. Her head was aching – which could only mean that she had hit the bottle hard the previous night. Grudgingly she opened her eyes, the light instantly hit her eyes. She frowned. Had she forgot to close the curtains from the night before?

A slow sweep of uncertainty passed when Caroline realized that she was not at home. She was in someone else's room, someone's bed that was not hers. When she glanced beside her, her heart seized up and she felt a cold tremor spiraling up her spine. What the hell had she done?

Next to her lay the peaceful, porcelain face of Stefan. Caroline glanced down at her naked body and his and she felt the shame creeping on her. How could she have slept with him? He wasn't even Stefan … he was ripper him. And what about Elena? How could she have done this?

Caroline hastily climbed out of bed, but discreetly enough that she did not make a sound. All she knew that she needed to get out of here. There was no way that she could risk speaking to him. The ripper would only ridicule her and gloat at his success of finally bedding her. Caroline just knew that she couldn't face that right now, not in the state that she was in.

She had only located her jeans and her undergarments, but her beautiful silk top was shred into pieces. The shame just flared even higher – how could she have done this. Was she really that despicable and desperate? Carefully moving around the bed towards his side, she located his black t-shirt from the night before and slipped it on.

Caroline glanced one more time towards Stefan … no the Ripper. Why did it have to have happened like this? She turned towards the door and fled, but before she could make it all the way down the stairs. A presence halted her.

"Barbie? What are you doing here?" Damon asked curiously as he spotted the blonde retreating down the stairs.

He had been nursing a glass of scotch, pondering over his brother's change of heart. Also he was a little disappointed that Stefan was having all the fun now. Oh how the roles had reversed.

"Don't call me that." Caroline hissed. Why of all days did she have to bump into Damon?

"Come on Barbie, let's go party." He wiggled his hips as he sang the ever popular song.

Caroline's temper flared. Not only at his remark but also by the fact that he was singing at the top of his lungs. She so did not want Stefan, no the ripper, to come down the stairs and tell his brother that he also had a piece of her. Although how she ever slept with Damon, she would never know. Thank goodness vampirism seemed to have matured her somewhat.

She grabbed a book from the nearest table and flung it, so that it went spiraling towards Damon's head. Predictably he moved out of the books path. Damn vampire speed and flexibility.

"Why do you keep throwing things at me? First a lamp and now, Macbeth. What did he ever do to you?" Damon asked, amused by her feistiness.

"For one thing, you're gonna end up like Macbeth with your head impaled on a fork. Secondly when I see your face, I feel inclined to throw things at it." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God." Damon said suddenly.

"What?" Caroline looked behind her. Stefan wasn't there. She breathed out relived.

"You actually read Macbeth? What is the world coming to?" He clutched his chest with fake exaggeration.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Until she spotted one of his prized possessions. With her vampire speed she reached the bar where his precious bottle of scotch stood. She gripped the bottle in her hand and was prepared to launch it at him. And this time she was determined that she wasn't going to miss.

"No ah ah ah. Not that bottle. I'll play nice." Damon held his arms out in defense. No one brought harm to his glass beauties.

"Like that's even possible." Caroline placed the bottle back on the counter top.

"So how can I help you? You're in my house after all. Common courtesy and such…" He asked.

"I was uh … looking for Elena." She hesitated.

"You figured she would be here? Under this roof with the ripper about?" He asked with raise eyebrows.

"You're right. I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly." He said sarcastically.

"Well I'd better go." Caroline began to leave, when Damon stopped her.

"What's the rush?" He asked suspiciously.

"I've got things to do." She lied. Caroline turned on her heel and made her exit. There was no way that she was staying around any longer, especially when Damon was in his curious mode.

Damon watched her leaving. Something wasn't right. Not that was an expert at reading people's emotions, especially female vampires. He couldn't compel them and well truthfully where was the fun in that? He did however wonder what was up with Caroline's sense of style. He'd never seen her in a baggy t- shirt and jeans before? Perhaps it was the latest fashion trend he thought. Then again he really didn't care.

Damon was about to go off and check in with Liz, when he heard a knock on the door. What did the Barbie forget now?

The three knocks registered in Stefan's sleep altered mind. He stirred awake. The minute his green eyes opened though, a rush of memories engulfed him. He found himself reliving every single thing that he had done, what the ripper had turned him into. The blood curling lust for blood, the remorseless heart he walked around with, his victims screams the unsettling but overtaking induced sexual lust he felt when he thought of Caroline.

"Caroline?" Stefan whispered as the previous night's events swirled into the forefront of his mind.

Her warmth. Her kisses. The way she fitted perfectly to him. The way she seemed to complete him.

Stefan glanced around the room, panicked. Where was she? Had she left already?

How could he have done such a thing? He had always considered Caroline one of his closest friends. How in the world was he going to rectify this? Everything else he did, did not compare to the gut wrenching guilt he felt now.

He just knew that he had to go and see her, but he had no idea what to expect. But he couldn't just ignore this. He just couldn't. Stefan pulled on his jeans, dug a shirt out from his drawer and made his way down the stairs. But he was stopped short when he happened upon his brother and Elena.

'Oh my God. Elena?" He thought as the guilt swallowed him completely whole.

"Elena?" He said breathless.

"Stefan… Oh my God Stefan!" Elena gasped and embraced him. He was back. She couldn't believe it. Her wishes had been answered. After months of doubt and pain, Stefan was back in her life and that's all that mattered.

"I'm so sorry. I … I don't know what to say or do." He apologized. Although he didn't know what he was apologizing for, for being the ripper and killing or for sleeping with Caroline? Her best friend.

"Don't worry. Please. I'm so happy you're back." She didn't care about any of it. She was just happy that the old Stefan was back. All the drama of the last few months was not important. Not now.

"How exactly are you back?" Damon finally spoke.

It may have sounded blunt and to the point but he couldn't help but wonder how 'dear old Stefan' was back. After all this time?

"I don't know. I woke up and everything was there. I was me again." Stefan shrugged. Truth was he didn't know how he got his humanity back. He didn't understand how sleeping with Caroline could coax his humanity back on. It should have send him darker into the abyss, but it hadn't. It was as if she saved him.

"Hmm." Damon was apprehensive. Something didn't make sense.

"Damon, you can't tell me you're not glad that Stefan is back." She said exasperated by the older Salvatore's lack of joy at his brother's return.

Stefan could see the doubt in his brother's eyes. The uncertainty of what all this meant. After all it did seem like a miracle that he suddenly was himself again. He knew that sleeping with Caroline must have done something to him. He just didn't understand why?

"Well he'll need to detox first. Human blood is still in his system. Can't be too sure, the ripper might be hiding under the façade." Damon said stiffly. He didn't want to get his hopes up too soon. He needed to get all the fact straight before he could rejoice at having his brother back. But for now, everything was still up in the air.

"Damon." Elena scolded.

"No. He's right. I have to go through the process again. Start little by little again with a combination of animal and human blood. It won't last if I don't do this properly." Stefan agreed.

"We can do this together, Stefan. You're not alone on this." She said reassuringly.

Stefan found it difficult to look into her deep and trusting eyes. Would she still be looking at him if she knew the truth? He didn't know if she would be able to forgive him, let alone Caroline. The two didn't have the easiest of friendships. In fact ever since he stepped into town, he was pretty sure that he was the cause of their strain. He knew that Caroline used to have a crush on him when she was human, he would catch her looking at him in class. How her cheeks would flush pink if he caught in the act.

Even after Damon had, had his way with her she still had looked at him with doe like eyes. However once she had changed into a vampire, she had seem to have moved on. She hadn't been looking for appraisal from anyone anymore. She had changed into a beautiful and fierce woman. A woman that had attracted the likes of his ripper self.

"Yeah. That might not be a good idea." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why not? I helped him before. I can do it again." She questioned him.

"You have got things that you need to deal with first, aka a hybrid who is planning to use you as his personal blood bag. The plan was that we were going to meet up with Katherine. Remember?" He said with emphasis.

"That can wait. Just a few more days." She pleaded.

"Fine. But he needs someone else to help him. Caroline." Damon quipped.

"What?" Stefan loudly exclaimed at the mention of Caroline's name.

"Caroline. She's a master at the self-control thing. I think she can help you." Damon said curiously. His brother's reaction had surprised him.

He was fairly positive that Stefan had a soft spot for her. After all he had stopped Damon from killing her.

"Caroline is the obvious choice, Stefan." Elena agreed. If there was anyone who could help Stefan when it came to his diet and control, it was Caroline.

"Is something the matter? You're looking rather pale brother?" Damon probed, curious to see what his brother was hiding.

It was never a good idea to get Damon curious. He was like a tom cat with infinite lives.

"I'm fine." Stefan lied. He was far from fine.

"Then it's sorted. I'll call Barbie and we can set up a date." Damon said.

"A date?" Stefan croaked out.

"So that you can talk and be all melodramatic." Damon reached for his phone.

"Actually, I'll go talk to her now. If you don't mind." Stefan interjected. He needed to speak to Caroline first. He didn't know what he was going to say, but ignoring it wasn't going to make it any less difficult than it already was.

"Whatever. Don't stop for snacks on the way." Damon scowled before exiting the room.

"I'm sorry about him. He's being … Damon I guess." She shrugged.

"He's got every right to be that way towards me. I'm standing in his way." Stefan answered immediately.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's in love with you. And I think you have feelings for him too. I know what happened between the two of you. Katherine told me about the kiss."

"It was just a kiss, Stefan. I thought he was going to die. It was a goodbye kiss." She whispered, ashamed at herself.

"But he didn't die." Stefan answered quietly. He knew he was guiltier when it came to what he had done. Perhaps he needed to do this. Just so he could clear his head and heart for a second. He just knew he couldn't tell her, he didn't want there to be problems between Caroline and Elena.

"I know. But it doesn't change the way I feel about you." She reached for him, but Stefan moved away. He couldn't bare her touch right now. He felt ill. The question swirled in his head, how could he have done this to her? Perhaps he really was a monster.

"I can't be the man you want me to be right now. Damon's right. There are things that I need to deal with before I can move on." He said determined.

"I understand. I love you, Stefan. I'll be waiting for you." She nodded.

Stefan stepped back and away from her. She was too good for him, he didn't deserve her. But he had to face the music. He had to face Caroline.

**An: Hmm so what's next for our duo? Hehehe you'll have to find out next week. Thanks again for the great reviews and support **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Caroline was freaking out. There was no other words to describe her current state of distress. When she had returned home, she had stripped out of her clothes and into the shower. It became futile when she realized that she could not wash away her sins from the night before.

She had crossed a very serious boundary. There was no was way she could tell Elena or anyone for that matter – but it didn't stop the ripper from spewing his guts. What would everyone say? They would desecrate her. Especially Tyler. He would insist that what she had done was more horrid than what he had done. It wasn't like anyone was Rebekah's friend. Caroline had committed the worse crime when it came to friendships and she had a feeling that she wasn't going to be able to explain what had caused her to sleep with Stefan or ripper Stefan; because truthfully she didn't even know why she had done so in the first place.

Caroline sighed out in frustration as tears began rolling down her cheeks. She was so disgusted with herself. Caroline pulled on a pair of three – quarter jeans and her favorite white t-shirt. It was only once she was dressed that she noticed what she was wearing. It was the same outfit she wore when "he" had been helping her with her emotions. When she was still strung up on Matt.

Why couldn't she escape him! This was becoming impossible.

The buzz of her phone alerted her. It was Elena. Elena was calling her. She must have found out. Caroline gulped and answered the phone.

"Elena … I" Caroline begins to apologize but she's interrupted by Elena.

"Caroline! Stefan's back." Caroline could hear the relief and joy in her friends' voice.

"How?" Caroline asked.

"We don't know yet. He just said he woke up and he was his normal self again."

"Oh." Caroline gulped. She didn't know exactly how to feel about this. There was both relief and dread. Relief that Stefan was back by some miracle and dread because if he knew what had happened, he would be beyond disappointed with her. She had never thought to consider how he would be feeling about all of this. After all Stefan hadn't wanted to sleep with her, the ripper had.

"Are you alright, Care? You sound weird?" Elena asked.

"I'm alright. I had a rough night." It wasn't exactly a lie, she thought.

"Oh well Stefan's on his way to your place."

"What? Why?" Caroline instantly moved to her bedroom window and peaked behind the curtain. She spotted Stefan walking up the road towards her house. She pulled the curtain back. What was she going to do?

"He's coming to ask for your help. You know? With his urges. You're the only one that can help him get back on track, Care."

"I don't know…" Caroline whispered. She knew he was coming for a confrontation. She doubted they were going to be talking about diet regimes.

"Please, Care." Elena begged.

"Ok." Caroline said dejectedly as the doorbell rang. "He's here. I better go." Caroline gulped.

"Thank you, Care. You're such a good friend." Elena hung up.

'Oh the irony' Caroline thought. She wasn't a good friend at all. She was the worst kind of friend, the one that should be introduced into children's books to warn them about. The doorbell rang again and Caroline slowly creaked down the stairs. Maybe if she was quiet then he would assume she wasn't there.

"Caroline. I know you're there. Please we need to talk." Stefan's desperate voiced drifted through the front door.

Caroline chewed her bottom lip. So much for that plan. She walked towards the door and opened the door.

There he stood. The Stefan that she knew, not the ripper with his uncaring smirk. Her heart plummeted down to her toes.

"Can I come in?" He asked quietly.

Caroline nodded.

"Yes." She glanced down at her feet and stepped sideways that Stefan could pass her.

The warm scent of him engulfed her and she recalled the way how warm he had felt when he was gripping her close to his body.

'Snap out of it." She reprimanded herself. This was no time to be thinking about that! Not when it had led to this awkward encounter.

The both of them could feel the stiffness around them. The awkwardness and the hint of something else that was bubbling beneath the surface. Stefan took a seat, while Caroline stood motionless.

"You're you again?" She broke the silence.

"Yeah."

"That's great." She replied awkwardly.

An uncomfortable silence fell once again over the room.

"Last night was …." He shifted uncomfortably before continuing, "What I mean to say is … I don't know what to say. I just knew that I had to come to you. To make sure that you're fine … that I didn't hurt you." Caroline's eyes widened.

"You never hurt me, Stefan. Last night was … a mistake I guess?" She crossed her arms, the room's temperature seemed to drop.

"Still he … I mean I took advantage of you." He said glumly. There was no one else to point a finger at. The ripper and he were one.

"I didn't put up a fight. It was wrong of me as well. You're with my best friend and last night you made me forget about everything and that was selfish of me. I'm to blame as well, Stefan."

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"I don't know. Carry on. Act as if nothing happened." She sighed.

"Can we do that? Because I need you and I don't think there is anyone else I can turn to right now. Can you help me? I understand if you don't want to be near me …" Stefan spoke, his voice cracking at the end. Whether he wanted to or not, Caroline was the only option. She was the only person that would be able to help reign in his urges. Although he wasn't sure if he could stop the crashing memory waves that hit him, every time he looked into her grey eyes.

"You helped me before and we can do this. We can go back to normal. Last night was just a bump in the road and we can forget about it. You have Elena to think of and your health, I suppose if you can put it like that. Plus I need to sort out things with Tyler and I must just find my feet. But I can help you." Caroline took a seat opposite him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about, Tyler." Stefan entwined his hands together. A nervous habit of his.

"Don't worry. Not the first guy that's loved and left me or should I say used and left me." She blurted out. She could have slapped herself. She didn't mean him. Or did she?

"I never wanted to use you." He leaned forward in his chair.

"I didn't mean it like that. Let's not talk about it okay. No one has to know about it and we'll never mention or think about it again." Caroline sternly said, leaning back into her chair, away from his closeness. Away from the enticement that wanted her to cave to her bodies desires.

"Ok." He said.

"Bunnies or squirrels?" She asked.

"What?" He asked bewildered.

"Do you prefer bunnies or squirrels? We'll start you off with the small stuff. I'll head over to the house later again today, clear up the fridges and freezes of any blood bags. Every morning before school we'll run and then again in the evening." Caroline stood up, mentally check listing in her head the things she would need to do. At least this could maybe provide the distraction that she needed to move on.

"Um … sounds like you've put some thought into this." Stefan queried.

"It's detox one on one." She shrugged, smiling slightly.

"I guess I should go." Stefan stood up. He moved closer to Caroline, but she stepped back. She was afraid of the proximity. If they were going to really forget this then there would need to be boundaries. But she had a feeling that it was going to be a lot harder.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll meet you here … and Caroline?" Stefan said as she walked him towards the door.

"Hmm?" She replied quietly.

"I'm sorry about last night. I really hope this doesn't change things. I mean it obviously has, but I hope not too much that we can't be friends and civil around each other." Stefan sighed, tucking his hands into his jean pockets.

"It won't. We'll be fine. Everything will be fine." She said firmly. Although she didn't believe it. Not for one second. Things were going to change. Things had already changed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Instead of using his hyper speed, Stefan took a long and slow walk back home. With Caroline helping him – he would have to face up to what he did. There was no way he could ignore what he had done. It was true; Caroline would be the best person to help him. After all she was easy to talk too , he could tell her how he discovered that he and Klaus had a past , she wouldn't be repulsed to know that his ripper self-had considered him a true friend.

Caroline wasn't judgmental and he knew that he could talk to her about anything without being judged or pitied. But how could he tell her that even though the ripper was gone, he could still feel the lingering essence of her on him. How could he tell her that he was jealous that she slept with his ripper self and not him? It was madness. Just the thought of it.

By the time Stefan reached home, he was beyond exhausted. The cravings were there, but not as intense as his guilt. He was luckily enough to have caught a few stray creatures on the walk home. But already his body was going through its detox mode. It wanted more blood, preferably human blood.

Ping.

Startled Stefan pulled out his phone. It was a text from Caroline.

_Hey. Just checking on you, sober sponsor and all. Don't overdo it with animal blood – it will just make you more aggravated. Drink some coffee and go watch some I love Lucy re – runs. Will see you at school tomorrow._

Stefan couldn't help it when a huge smile crossed his features. How did she know that he had been contemplating drinking more animal blood? Yes, Caroline was definitely the best person for the job. Stefan's joy was short lived when he happened upon Rebekah. Who for some strange reason was still taking up residency in his home?

"What?!" Stefan asked annoyed. Rebekah was the last person he wanted to deal with right now.

"Still moody I see. Shouldn't you be celebrating your return?" Rebekah sighed tapping her nails on the stair railing.

"Shouldn't you be with Tyler?" Stefan quipped.

"Your friend wouldn't like that very much but then again … I don't care. Screwing Tyler was fun and I got to mess with Caroline." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Stay away from her." Stefan growled out.

"Or what? You going to spank me for being a bad girl?" Rebekah ran her hand down, Stefan's torso.

"I'll take away everything from you." He spat before pushing past Rebekah.

Rebekah couldn't help but smile to herself. Things were finally going her way, she was getting all the teen angst that she had missed out on.

The next day.

The summer rays of light warmed Caroline as she, Elena and Bonnie were all seated around a table enjoying their lunch and discussing important matters. Vampires, boyfriends and love. Caroline couldn't ignore the pain in her chest – she had truly messed up things and if her two friends found out … she had a feeling they wouldn't be very forgiving. She had crossed a boundary that would only lead to heartbreak and she would be classified as a home wrecker / trampvire.

"You must be so relieved, Elena." Bonnie smiled warmly at her friend.

"I am but he's just been so distant – but then again he's done things and I can't imagine how he is feeling." Elena said dejectedly. It was difficult for her to see him like that but at the same time she wanted everything to go back to normal.

"Maybe he just needs some space," Bonnie answered, "Besides, Caroline will be keeping a close eye on him. Right, Care?" Bonnie looked towards Caroline.

"Absolutely! I'll make sure that nothing bad happens." Caroline answered. She could feel the guilt squirming in her gut. It was making her nauseous. She had done something so despicable and now she was lying too her friends.

"He's in good hands." Elena agreed as she laid a hand upon Caroline's.

Stefan had begrudgingly dragged himself out of bed. The cravings had been more intense and he was slightly itching with thirst, a few rabbits in the wood wasn't going to miraculously take his cravings away but it was a start. It was better to emerge himself into the ring now, face his demons head on. His eye line caught Caroline's sun soaked blonde hair that glistened against her pale skin. He frowned. Why hadn't he noticed Elena first? He really needed to get his emotions in check otherwise he was going to do something incredibly stupid. Well he had already done the worst thing possible but he didn't want to do anything more to jeopardize his friendship with Caroline and he needed to figure out where he and Elena stood.

But looking at Caroline made him more aware that there was something bubbling underneath him, something that wasn't going to let him get off that easily. He decided to retreat but unfortunately at the last second, Bonnie spotted him.

"Hey Stefan! Over here!" Bonnie waved him over.

"Stefan." Elena greeted him as she moved over so that he could sit between her and Caroline.

"Elena, Bonnie … Caroline." He greeted, hesitating before mentioning Caroline's name.

"You didn't tell me that you were going to be at school?" Elena asked puzzled. Now that she thought about it; Stefan hadn't mentioned that he would be returning to school. Let alone so soon. After all it was only his second day of being derippered.

"I forgot. Besides I can handle it." Stefan answered dismissively. He didn't want or need Elena's worrying about his self-control. His self-control was still intact – it was the guilt that was getting to him.

"Are you sure? You don't have to be here if it's too hard for you." Elena asked again, she didn't want Stefan to be hard on himself.

"I can manage it." Stefan grunted out as he noticed Caroline stiffen when he accidentally bumped his shoulder into hers.

"When are you guys starting with the detox regime?" Bonnie asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that was lingering.

"Yeah, um when are you and Caroline getting started?" Elena joined in.

"Um … I don't know? Caroline?" Stefan turned his profile so that he could see her upfront. He couldn't help the slow burn that gravitated from his very inner being. The attraction stirred deep into his gut, his body was aching for her touch.

"We can start today … If you want?" Caroline answered immediately looking at the ground. She couldn't look into his hypnotic eyes.

"That would be great." He answered immediately, before putting a smile on for Elena.

"You know what I need to see Mrs. Dane about my English paper." Caroline said.

"Okay … where must Stefan meet you then?" Elena asked.

"In the gym hall before cheerleading practice." She answered.

"I'll see you then." Stefan answered.

Caroline nodded and grabbed her satchel and headed off towards the school building. This was going to be so much harder, she could not ignore him for the rest of her life. It was impractical and it was bound to stir up questions. Questions that did not need answers.

Stefan watched as Caroline retreated away from the group. Perhaps this wasn't going to be an easy task. He made a mistake coming here. There was no blood lust but there was lust of a different kind. A kind that left him wanting Caroline even more. Especially since he had a taste of her already.

Stefan shook himself. When the hell did he have thoughts like that? He wasn't a prude but he never saw a woman as just an object to be treated and discarded.

Bonnie and Elena were happily chatting away about nothing in particular when Elena suddenly noticed that Stefan had turned rather pale. Well pale for a vampire at least.

"Stefan? Are you alright?" Elena asked as she grabbed his hand.

A tremor of revolt passed up and down Stefan's spine. He didn't want her touching him.

"I uh …" Stefan struggled to speak. It felt like someone else was trying to prevent him from talking.

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't used to dealing with vampires on a whole. Her witchy vibe told her that this was a bad idea. That something had happened and that it was just the start of something more. But the scary thing was; she didn't know what was coming.

"I'll leave you guys to talk." Bonnie moved away from the pair.

"Stefan? You can tell me anything you know that?" Elena batted her brown eyes at him.

In the past when she would look at him like that – he would cave and feel so helpless and cave into her request. But now it just made him angry.

"Really? Talk to you? Hffft what a joke." He scoffed.

Stefan cringed internally. This definitely wasn't him. He would never be so snippy and disrespectful. This had to be the ripper's doings but for the life of him he couldn't figure out how he hadn't been engulfed by the ripper yet. Why was the ripper keeping him around? It didn't make sense.

Elena's face fell.

"I knew this would be too much for you." She ran a hand through her long hair.

"Oh boo – hoo." Stefan growled out.

Elena dropped her hand and stared at Stefan bewildered.

"I uh … I'm just feeling testy. Perhaps I should just head home." Stefan bit out. This time his own words had registered.

"Okay. I'll call you later?" Elena asked.

Stefan just nodded his head – which turned out to be more difficult as his body was fighting him. He took off and left a curious Elena behind. She really hoped that he was alright.

What she didn't know, was things were far from alright.

**An: Sorry for the delay guys. Don't you just hate it when real life interferes with your Steroline goodness? Anyway thanks for the reviews and favorites on the last chapter. I promise I will try and get the next chapter posted early next week.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out.' Caroline repeated to herself.

Caroline hadn't been expecting to see him. Sure she knew that she was going to have to meet up with him eventually; she is his sober coach but that all was being threatened due to the fact that she had seen him naked. And boy did he look good naked.

"Oh my gosh. What the hell is wrong with me?" Caroline blurted out loud to no one in particular as she walked along the school.

Luckily no one took note of her slip. Although Caroline had to wonder if maybe her mind was slipping. After all she was thinking about Stefan and his naked body – not that she had never ever thought about it. She had on multiple occasions she had succumbed to her inner fantasy land where Stefan actually wanted her and not Elena. But still this was bordering on psycho lane … who thinks about their best friend's naked boyfriend after seeing said naked boyfriend and feeling terrible about doing so.

Maybe she was suffering from multiple personality disorder and in this instance her personality was likely going to kill her if she didn't catch a grip on her psyche. Caroline had to consider that maybe this was all a bad idea but at the same time more than anything else she wanted to help him and not just for Elena's sake but because he had always helped her in the past. How could she decline helping him?

Caroline was so preoccupied with her Stefan filled thoughts , that she ended up bumping into Tyler who was standing at her locker with a handful of flowers gripped in his hand.

"Caroline." Tyler greeted as Caroline pulled away from his body the minute she realized that she had made contact with him.

Caroline frowned at him and the flowers and gave him a pointed stare that just said, 'Seriously'.

Although that didn't stop Caroline voicing her disgust.

"Seriously?" She scowled.

Tyler looked taken back, his brown eyes were wide in their sockets as his tan cheeks turned a maroonish color. He hadn't been expecting her fury.

"I know what this looks like … I wasn't waiting to meet you." He answered.

"So you were just waiting at my locker to give your original her flowers. There's enough a trashy spots in this school to do that. Maybe you should consider hooking up with Rebekah in the drug yard. You know when you were hooking up with Vikki Donovan." Caroline easily shoved him out of her way and opened her locker and began retrieving her gym clothes for later.

"They're not for her. I was going to leave them in your locker. I wanted to apologize."

Caroline just huffed and continued to ignore him. Tyler was so the last thing on her mind right now.

"Please forgive me, Care. I screwed up big time. I should have never hooked up with her. It was just an animalistic thing there was no feelings involved." Tyler continued as he moved closer and spoke to her in a hushed tone. He didn't want people overhearing their conversation.

Unfortunately for him, Caroline had no problem speaking out aloud.

"Is that supposed to make it okay? Do me a favor go and listen to One Republic's song …. Your apology is too late and the fact that you did that to me just proves all along that I was right about the type of guy you are. You don't care about anyone but yourself." Caroline shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Care …." Tyler tried to get her too quieten down.

"No. I don't want to hear it." Caroline slammed her locker shut and moved off.

"Caroline you can't deny you've also made mistakes. You're not perfect." Tyler's voice stopped her in her tracks.

He was right. She was just as guilty as him. He hadn't slept with Elena or Bonnie – he did sleep with Rebekah who she hated but if he had slept with Elena or Bonnie she would of killed him … because that would have been the cherry to the most explosive bomb on the planet.

Tyler realized that he hit a nerve, although he had no idea how he had done it. He'd expected Caroline to just walk away, after all the great Caroline never admitted to fault ever. He swooped his way in like an eagle about to retrieve his reward.

"I love you. Only you, Caroline. I've made so many mistakes and right now I need you. This whole transformation thing has me messed up. I don't know who I am anymore." Tyler said solemnly.

Caroline glanced towards him. How did she end up in this position? What should have been a slam dunk with Tyler was now turning into a sympathy ball game. More than anything she wanted to tell him to take a hike – to get out of her life and stay out for good. But she would be a hypocrite.

"I know I've done wrong but I can't do this right now, Tyler." Caroline croaked out.

"I'm not asking for us to be the same as before … I'm asking for us to be better than before and if that means more time … then I'll wait Care bear. I really love you and you know that." He replied.

She just nodded. Perhaps this was going to be her form of penance, she would have to forgive him and make this work between them.

"I need time. I don't want the flowers." Caroline answered and then proceeded on her way towards class.

Tyler couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face. He had a feeling that Caroline had already forgiven him, seems he did have a way with the ladies. He walked off cockily and handed the flowers over to an attractive freshman and gave her a coy smile. Nothing wrong with keeping his options open now that he and Caroline were on the down low.

By the time the day had come to its anticlimactic end, Caroline was nothing more than a ball of nerves. Stefan and she would be alone in a room together. The idea frightened her more than anything else that had happened to her in her short span of life. Even finding out that she would be spending all eternity walking among others, craving their blood and constantly fighting with herself to not flip the switch on her humanity – was nothing compared to how Stefan made her feel. Scared, terrified, exhilarated, excited, cautious, lustful and something else. He made her feel like he could suck the life right out of her and she wouldn't have even cared. That was something that should have made her catch a wakeup call on how bad this whole idea was. Getting involved with Stefan was just going to make her life more complicated and more messed up than it already was.

But that didn't stop her from setting up the gym hall for him. Caroline was a sucker for punishment and she just proved it to herself by doing this. The minutes dragged as Caroline stood waiting for him. She had already changed into her cheerleading uniform – but she wasn't going to be participating in the routine she had set up for him. She was going to be the drill sergeant … 'wait that doesn't sound right' , Caroline thought as the gym doors suddenly banged opened – scaring the life out of her.

She was about to remark with a sarcastic retort when she saw Stefan standing in front of her but the words died on the tip of her tongue when she saw that his white shirt was caked in dry blood and he was looking at her like she was something to eat.

"Stefan?" She whispered.

**An: So cliffhanger – what will happen next? You'll have to find out next week **** Thank you so much for the reviews! Really means the world to me. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**An: Just wanted to grovel a bit and say that I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. If I could sit and write all day I would. So one more day then Vampire Diaries Season 5 starts **** let's hope Steroline happens and if not … then we always have fan fiction to keep us going.**

At first he didn't move. Just stared at her with an empty look on his face, but like a blank canvas his eyes shifted and another creation was born. Caroline could feel the goose bumps crawling up her skin as the realization dawned on her. The ripper had taken over him yet again. It couldn't be possible but when she glanced down at dried blood on his shirt it became clear to her that he must have relapsed in the time that they had been apart.

Caroline was contemplating what to do when, Stefan all of sudden moved at rapid speed and was right in front of her.

"What did you do to me?" He snarled out.

Caroline stiffened in fear. Stefan had a good few decades on her – after all she was only a year and in vampire terms being older meant being stronger. A fight with him would lead to her death.

"I don't understand. How did this happen?" She asked gesturing towards him.

Stefan scoffed.

"This is the version that I prefer but you've asked one good question. How did this all happen? Why did I lose my grip by the sleeping with you? Hmmm? What makes you so special?"

"I don't know. You're the one that was chasing after me, so why don't you tell me?" She replied trying to be witty and brave, but she ended up sounding weak and fragile. And neither was going to help with the situation that she was in.

Stefan anger diminished in matter of seconds. She raised a good point? Why was he so attracted to her? Even his weaker self was drawn to the blonde goddess before him. He couldn't think of his irrational state of emotions so he opted for oblivious cruelty. His forte. Stefan smirked deviously at her.

"You're Caroline Forbes. You have a reputation"

"What's that supposed to be mean?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"It means doll face that you might not be the wealthiest on the Forbes list but you're definitely the easiest … If you catch my drift." Stefan smirked.

Caroline's face fell. That was a low blow.

"You bastard." She growled out as she tried to shove him away from her but he stood his ground, after all he was older than her.

Stefan laughed in her face. He loved watching her small face scrunch up in anger. It gave him some indescribable pleasure to watch her get angry.

"Ooh love it when you talk dirty. Next time we talk dirty when we're together again … intimately." He smirked.

Caroline's body began to shake in anger.

"There is no next time. Never going to be a next time." She growled.

Stefan scoffed.

"Keep denying it. You wanted it just as badly but I'm not here to talk about. I'm very angry with you. You bring up some unsavory reactions within me and I want to tear you down inch by inch." His breathing became heavy as he moved in closer towards her.

Caroline's breathe halted. Would he kill her?

"Go ahead. Kill me. That just might trigger your humanity back on and the world will finally be rid of you." Caroline whispered.

Fear was consuming her. There was a chance that he would kill her and perhaps it would be just what he needed. The final kick for Stefan to beat him. So maybe dying wouldn't be the worst thing to ever happen to her.

" Tsk Tsk who said anything about killing. I want to tear you down a very different way. Claim my revenge." Stefan stroked the side of her face.

Caroline shivered, scared and attracted to him. But she couldn't fall for his tricks, not now. Not after everything that happened. She couldn't stick her head in the shark cage again … that would be idiotic.

"No. I'm done with this. Call me when Stefan re inhabits his body." She said shakily tying her hardest to be brave and tough but even to her own ears she sounded weak.

But he couldn't take no for answer. Not when his other queries hadn't been answered. He needed to know what made her so special – why she bought out feelings within him.

"Not so fast. I want to know what you did to me! Was it a spell? Did you and your witch friend decide to set up an intervention for me? Make me feel things for you?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer towards him.

"Of course not. Why would I do that? I would never do that even if it was to help you. Elena would have been the one to do something like that. She's the one who you love." Caroline scowled.

"I don't love her. I haven't for a long time. Even when I was your precious Stefan. How can you love someone when you see them pining for someone else, when that someone else is your own flesh and blood. This whole ripper me was a long time coming, Klaus may have flipped the switch for me given me some initiative but regardless she would of chosen Damon over me and I wasn't going to be pathetic. That's why the good me is slipping away all the time because he knows it was coming to too. But the real question is, what does he see in you. Huh? Or what do you see in him?" Stefan breathed out, his breath caressing her face as he stared deeply into the grey abyss of her eyes.

Caroline didn't answer. She didn't know what to say because truthfully she didn't know how she felt about Stefan. The first time she had seen him she had sensed that there was something about him, something that told her gut that he was the one. Even though they were never together; she still had that nagging feeling.

Stefan continued when she didn't answer.

"So the problem lies with you. I want you but I know you're going to bring him back."

"Guess so. You'll just have to stay away from me then." Caroline whispered.

Stefan frowned.

"Not a chance."

He lowered his head and re united their lips together fiercely. Instantly she returned his demanding kiss with hers. His hands moved to her waist, pulling her closer towards his body with them both groaning out in pleasure.

Stefan maneuvered them so that her back was against the wall of the gym. He gently lifted her until she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands were swift and skilled as he removed her of her clothes. Caroline unwound herself from his form long enough so that she could remove the last of her clothing.

Then in a blur they were moving together intuitively. It was a primal urge that drove them together. Stefan barely the registered the sharp pain in his shoulders as she dug her nails into hard muscle. Suddenly he wasn't deciphering anything anymore – he was just Stefan now. He should have stopped when he realized what he was doing but when she slid his arms around his neck, urging him on, he lost all control and lost himself in the pleasure.

Stefan's legs were shaky as he held her close. Caroline was barely breathing and she was shaking. He lowered her to the floor until both her feet were planted steadily on the ground even though he could feel that she was limp as a ragdoll.

Caroline could feel Stefan moving her until she was standing on her own two feet. But she could barely register anything her eyes were screwed. She was so lost in her emotional state, torn between guilt and lust, right and wrong that she couldn't dare open her eyes, she didn't want to face the reality.

She knew that she couldn't hide from it forever so when she opened her eyes she was expecting to see the same smirk and mischievous eyes of ripper Stefan but instead her eyes met the horror struck , grief stricken , jade eyes of Stefan. Panic gripped the both of them. Neither wanted to confess how right it felt because it was so wrong.

Stefan couldn't look into her eyes. He couldn't come to terms with what was happening with him. The emotions that were flooding him were overwhelming. It terrified him that he felt happy and not guilty. Without another thought he dressed himself hurriedly before glancing over towards Caroline who still stood naked, staring at him with the same face that he was sure that he was wearing now too.

What could he possibly say to her? How did they move on from this? Even now looking at her, his body craved her touch again. It wasn't the ripper wanting her, he wanted her. Terrified with that thought alone he took off, leaving Caroline alone with her own turbulent thoughts.

**An: So another cliffhanger sort of. They both realize that there is something else pulling them closer together. So what is it? You'll just have to find out … Still a long way to go before the truth is revealed. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Really means a lot and it's only a pleasure to write for such awesome readers. Hopefully next chapter will be ready by next week - working on Beginning of Love sequel so trying to get as much as I can done before I start posting that story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Distorted colors of dark jade, luminescent greens and earthy browns flashed past him. His feet were taking him through clear crystal water then muddy water. Running up banks, dodging trees with speed and clarity. For the first time in his life, he was running away because he was too scared to admit his feelings to himself.

He should of have been disgusted with himself. If anything at all he should take a stake and pierce his unbeating heart and rid himself from the creature that he is. Stefan had gotten the raw end of the vampirism curse – unlike many of his counter parts he could not control himself. It was like being addicted to the flames and enjoying the burn on the skin. The warmth, the fire, the passion of vampirism was addictive and alluring. It pulls him and he's comforted by the heat, but secretly it's killing him every time he indulges.

Caroline provoked a similar stirring within him, never had he been so aroused by the female flesh when he looked at her. With Katherine and Elena it was different. He admired their beauty and not once was he ever tempted to just let loose with them. It wasn't to say that Caroline wasn't beautiful, her beauty was one of the first things he noticed about her. He'd been watching Elena , awed at how completely different she was than Katherine and ensuring himself that perhaps he could just fall in love with her like a normal human man , when he then saw Caroline. It was at the Gilbert's funeral. Elena was heartbroken and tears were rolling down her olive skin. Caroline wasn't standing beside her, but he could see they worry and distraught on her face. She truly cared for her friend and in that second , human Caroline had shined – because that was her true face – despite all the other miss forgiving's , he had seen the Caroline that he now saw.

Vampirism had only enhanced Caroline's compassion and warmth and of course her insecurities and her neurotic ways but there was always good inside her it just needed something special to bring it out of her. She had changed for the good where he hadn't.

When the ripper took over him he just wanted to be near her and when he saw her he couldn't help himself. The ripper enjoyed the chase but the minute he had her, she merged through his flaming hell and lifted him from his demise, like water fighting for him. She rescued him and perhaps that is why he feels the way he does.

Instead of disgust and loathing he felt light, airless and happy just to be him again and not some monster that thinks terrible things and does terrible things. Caroline was his shining knight in armor. Who would have thought that?

The thought made him halt his rapid movements. Stefan sensed that he was a good twenty miles outside Mystic falls. The forest had gotten thicker and darker, meaning he was more far away from human civilization. Which was only a good thing in case he relapsed or was tempted along the way by his discomfort of Caroline.

Stefan knew he couldn't out run this. Something more was going on between them and it had happened since his humanity had been absent. Losing himself made him aware that there was more to him than he ever knew. He wasn't the same old Stefan anymore , in fact that wasn't him , there were parts of him that were true but he'd never been a martyr in his human life. So why did he become one? Why was Caroline the one rescuing him?

Caroline had never been anything else but focused when it came to her cheerleading responsibilities. Nothing had ever stopped her from achieving the perfection that she wanted. Her spirit was never down and she always go through it with a smile – no matter what ever impending gloom and doom was hanging over their heads.

But today was different. For once the cheerleading chants were giving her a headache, she wasn't interested in bossing anyone around and taking charge and coming up with new and creative moves. She just felt hollow.

As if nothing could shake her world because her world had already bounced off the Richter scale. Every thought that passed through head she condemned it because she knew it was wrong to feel the way she did. How could she live with herself is she didn't feel anything? Was this why vampires flipped the switch on their humanity? Would it really make everything go away? Make things easier?

"Caroline, are you even listening to me?" Scarlet asked as she waved an annoyed hand in front of Caroline's seemingly unblinking face.

Caroline snapped out of her stupor. She had been standing dead still and unmoving for nearly ten minutes. She must have looked dead to the world, even though technically she was dead.

"Sorry I uh spaced out." She fidgeted anxiously.

Scarlet gave her a classic, 'as if bitch' look. A look that would have provoked Caroline to go all sergeant major on their butts, because no one else owned that look as well as she did.

"You high or something?"

Caroline frowned and without thinking the 'look' appeared on her face.

"I'm captain of this team, you all lack finesse and cheer I think you should take the rest of the afternoon off. All of you." Caroline scowled giving them each the look before turning and heading off towards the showers.

"What about regional finals? They're coming up soon." Scarlet shouted out in disbelief at Caroline's attitude.

"Who said you were even going." Caroline called out, without looking back.

Ticked off that she couldn't pull off her cool collected mask, Caroline hopped into the shower and turned the heat up so much that it engulfed her in a cloud of steam. She knew what she was trying to do wouldn't help – she couldn't wash away what had happened. It was forever tattooed on her skin. It would always be there and she didn't know what was going to happen next.

After a quick shower she wrapped her towel around and with shaky legs walked towards the rows of mirrors that faced the showers. She looked at herself. Perhaps she should turn humanity off. It would be better than feeling like this. It would just be better not to feel at all.

"Caroline?"

Caroline jumped back when she saw Stefan's reflection in the mirror. He was standing right behind her. She turned around and faced him – her heart in her throat from his sudden appearance and the uneasiness rumbling in her belly because she was about to turn it all off. How could she have even thought that it would have made things better? But now was not the time to question her sanity, especially when he was standing in front of her and she was nearly naked.

"What do you want?" She trembled slightly.

"It's me … not the other me." Stefan answered.

"Oh. This isn't exactly the right time and place for this. Maybe you should just go." Caroline didn't want to look at him – she didn't want to feel the sensations of lust rising in her belly by looking at him.

Stefan stepped forward, while Caroline instinctively moved backwards. Not in fear of Stefan but in fear of herself. She didn't know what she was capable of doing when he was in such close proximity to her.

"I know. But we need to sort this out. This thing between us. I don't know what it is but whenever I'm near you …" "Stefan was interrupted by the distant chatter coming closer towards the bathroom.

"You have to go now. No one can know about this." Caroline whispered fiercely.

The last thing they needed was someone to spot them, alone together in the showers. That was considered very juicy gossip even if it was innocent, but Caroline knew there was nothing innocent going on between her and Stefan at the moment.

"We need to talk. Somewhere in private?" Stefan asked.

Caroline nodded.

"My place later? At about eight?" He continued.

"Yes." Caroline answered.

Stefan nodded appreciatively. He was surprised that she would want to meet him after everything that he had done but he knew the second he saw her that this thing was going to haunt them to their death and they really needed to figure out what was happening.

Because a world without Caroline, would be a world that he couldn't exists in.

**An: Thank you so much to my amazing readers! You guys are the best **** Next update will happen near the end of this week – spoiling you guys with an extra chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The scotch on the bar taunted, Damon. All he wanted to do was have a drink, kick his feet up, feed on a cheerleader and not think about all the monumental amount of drama that had happened over the last few months. His objectives had been clear,once, although it seemed like a hell of a long time ago since anything had been clear.

Damon was supposed to free Katherine from the tomb, kill a few townsfolk and ride off into the moonlight together – happily killing along the way. That didn't go to plan and he had to admit he never had a backupplan, he wasn't one for them. Oh how he wished that he had come up with one.

Turns out Katherine was just a greedy,selfish, pyscho bitch and he just happened to fall for her doppelganger – who happened to be dating his little brother. Same problem … different girl – well in this case not so different girl. Elena had made them both fall in love with her – just like Katherine.

It was why, he now couldn't go off on the edge;at least not all the way. He couldn't stand to see, Elena's disappointed and disapproving eyes. It was pure torture, he loved her beyond words but she didn't love him for who he truly was. He had to pretend to be something he wasn't. Damon wasn't the sensitive guy, heck he wasn't even romantic. The last thing he had ever done that was romantic was that he had done the right thing by killing couples off together. That way they could be together – yes it was sick and twisted but that's how he felt.

Then there was Stefan. Dear old,superhero, loving brother – who had gone and sacrificed himself to a twisted creature, just so that his twisted and dick of a brother could live. Stefan was always saving him and he was sick and tired of being the damsel in distress. He should have helped his brother from the beginning, the second he saw his brother being overcome by the dark allure of vampirism. But he didn't. He didn't because he was so angry that Katherine had turned him too. It was meant to be just him and her and more importantly he hadn't wished his brother to see that part of the world.

He never wanted Stefan to be a vampire. Stefan was the good brother, his father's golden child. He should have taken over their fathers estate, got married to a nice plain girl, have a few kids and die an old man. His brother deserved to live, not to live in purgatory like he now was.

And that guilt would always remain in his heart. Damon should have done something to prevent that from happening. Now look where they were.

The front door opening alerted, Damon. He waited until he saw Stefan standing before him. Looking haggard and unstrung with a shirt that was caked in blood. The familiar guilt hit him like a wrecking ball when he looked at his brother – who clearly was suffering, despite his best efforts to hide it from everyone.

"Little Brother … Always making a mess I see." Damon quipped.

Stefan gave his brother a questioning look.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Your three course meal is all over your shirt." Damon moved forward and tugged on his brother's shirt.

" From the smells of it you had some , A+ for starters , an O- for the main dish and topped it all of with some AB for dessert. Definitely over indulging brother."

Stefan stiffened.

"It was blood bags. I'm fine, Damon. I have this all under control." Stefan lied.

He didn't have anything under control right now and Damon wasn't going to find out about him and Caroline's predicament. It was something that they needed to figure out together and he didn't want to see the satisfaction in his brother's eyes for doing something seedy and out of character.

Damon couldn't help but smirk. His brother really couldn't lie to him.

"Remember the last time you said that?" Damon asked as he walked away back towards the parlor room.

Stefan followed suit and watched as brother opened a bottle of scotch. Poured himself a drink, drank it all in one go then proceeded to pour another.

Damon continued,"You were enjoying a Miss Mystical falls candidate. Nearly cost me big time, brother. So sorry if I don't take your word for it when you say you're in control."

Stefan sighed.

"It's different this time. I have, Caroline." The words were out his mouth before he could stop them.

Did he just say that in front of Damon?

"Mmmm." Damon said suspiciously, yes his brother did have Caroline, but in what context. Perhaps it had something to do with her that his sudden humanity was on. After all, Caroline had stopped off the day, Stefan's humanity miraculously came on. Question is did she stop by or had she been leaving?

Damon wasn't one to be played a fool. Caroline's face had screamed horror and embarrassment, not to mention that she seemed to be trembling with anxiety – as if she was afraid of being caught. He didn't know what was going on between them but he would find out sooner than later, he kept his plans well hidden.

Stefan meanwhile was contemplating what, Damon's – 'mmmm" meant.

"Got something stuck in your throat, Damon?" Stefan asked.

Damon chuckled. Oh his brother did not want to pick a fight with him today.

"Ohnothing, I just figured you'd be moping to Elena about your sad stint in ripper hell. Letting it all out, holding hands and smacking face with each other. But truth is your avoiding her at all costs." Damon replied coyly.

A cold tremor of fear ran down, Stefan's spine.

"It is none of your concern, when it comes to me and Elena." He answered stiffly.

"Actually it is. It's both of our concern, especially when it comes to Elena."

Stefan scoffed.

"Yeah I heard. The infamous kiss. Nice play brother." Stefan folded his arms as he stared down his brother.

Damon's self-satisfied smirk fell. How the hell did Stefan know about that? Did Elena tell him?

"Elena, told you?" He asked.

"No. Katherine did. She saw everything when she bought you the cure. I'm sure you and Elena wouldn't have told me a thing. It would have been your sordid little secret." Stefan answered.

Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"It wasn't like that …" Damon began.

"Oh I know, she thought you were a dead man, goodbye kiss and all." Stefan interrupted.

An awkward silence filled the house, that even the furniture began creaking, uncomfortable with the silent void.

"We have other things to worry about. Elena's safety for one. I know you're mad at me but you're not mad at her, so I assume you would want to help her." Damon broke the silence first.

"I do. We also have the slight problem of your white lie to Klaus. About Mikael. When he finds out it was all a ruse, he'll come back to Mystic Falls and tear you a new one." Stefan answered.

"He'll kidnap, Elena. Too make hybrid babies." Damon replied.

"Hybrid babies?" Stefan asked with raised eyebrows.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. Besides I know the perfect person who can help us with this situation."

"Who?" Stefan asked.

"Katherine." Damon said sternly.

Stefan's arms dropped to his sides.

"No. Not her. She's untrustworthy and she'll betray us if it means getting her freedom back." He said horrified.

Was Damon really that stupid? Katherine would think of herself and where she could benefit out of it.

"She's the only one that knows more about the originals than anyone else. She's the answer. Remember Stefan as you so put it, Elena is always the answer, she's always the one you're going to choose." Damon affirmed.

Stefan glanced down at his shoes, but it was then that he became aware of another presence in the room. Someone who had been standing there for a while. Before he could turn to see who it was, Damon announced them.

"Hello, Barbie. Come to see my brother?" Damon said as he spotted her behind his brother

.

Stefan turned and his eyes met the grey ones of Caroline's. Her face was pale with shock as she looked at him. He could see multiple thoughts swimming around in her head. What she didn't know was, that Stefan had his own doubts on whether he would always choose Elena, especially when Caroline was now entwined with him.

**An: Did you see what Damon did there? He loves to stir doesn't he? Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next update – next week! Have a good weekend everyone.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'It's always gonna be Elena.'

The words were playing like a bongo beat inside her head. Her brain was registering the words but her heart was having a hard time of accepting those very words. It was preposterous. She didn't love, Stefan. Stefan wasn't even hers in the first place. So why the hell did she feel like breaking down and crying?

"Wolf caught your tongue, Barbie?" Damon asked from across the room.

Caroline shook herself mentally. Now was not the time to think about matters of the heart – or whatever the hell was going on with her. Damon was like a viper, he'd pick up on anything that she didn't want being caught.

"If I recall the wolf bit you last time. Sadly you're still here but that's only because your brother is a good person." Caroline snarled at Damon as she made her way into the room. She glanced at Stefan and gave him a small smile.

Stefan returned the gesture. She still thought he was good and noble, after everything that had happened. Damon on the other hand caught the fleeting look that passed on the pairs faces. He was now convinced more than ever that something had changed between them. Stefan only reserved those kind of glances towards people he loved and so far that had only been their mother, Katherine and Elena.

"Hitting below the belt are we. May I remind you that if it wasn't for me you would be lying six feet under right now?" Damon turned and poured himself another drink.

Caroline glared daggers at the back of his head.

"Ugg don't remind me. The fact that there is something of you inside me, it revolts the hell out of me." She huffed.

Damon laughed.

"Oh I've been inside you another way as well." He provoked.

Stefan's jaw clenched so hard that his teeth began to grind together. Caroline was not, Damon's property. He was about to say so himself, but Caroline beat him.

"That was compulsion roofeing as far as I'm concerned. You can be glad I haven't told my mom what you did or Tyler for that matter, he would be keen to bite you again and this time there is no Klaus around." Caroline said angrily.

Technically Damon hadn't exactly compelled her to sleep with him that first night. She'd been miserable about the whole Stefan and Elena debacle, so she had gone and thrown herself to the next best thing. However after that first night he compelled her on many occasions.

"Tsk Tsk, Stefan would save me. Wouldn't you brother?" Damon stirred.

Luckily Stefan knew his brother's games well enough to know that Damon interest had been piqued by him and Caroline. Although Stefan could not think of a reason why. He would have to ask Caroline if she knew anything as to why Damon was toying them.

"I would save you." Stefan answered mechanically.

Damon's face fell. He hadn't been expecting that answer.

"Caroline and I have to talk about my problem. I would prefer if you could make yourself scarce." Stefan continued.

Damon grinned evilly and tossed his drink back.

"No problem. I'll go tell, Elena that you said Hi." Damon moved past them and exited the room.

Stefan waited till he heard the front door closing, before he turned to Caroline:

"I'm sorry about that. Damon fuse has been sparked. Does he know something?" Stefan asked.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"When we um you know ... he saw me the following morning. I didn't say anything but he must have his suspicions. I didn't exactly come up with an award winning lie."

Stefan nodded.

The silence returned again. Neither knew what to say. It was as if they were strangers, locked in a room together. It was unnerving and unbearable. All he wanted to do was correct what he had done wrong but how could he make amends when he was feeling the way he was. Even now he could feel the way her lips had caressed his, when her nails had dug into his shoulders and the small sultry moans that had filled his ears like a video tape recorder playing over and over in his head.

"Do you think that you're maybe a sex addict?" Caroline blurted out.

The minute the words left her mouth – had she only realized what she had said and the way she had said it. She had to blame it on the charged silence that was around them.

Stefan clearly was taken back.

"What?" He choked out. If he could blush, he was sure that he would look like a school boy flushing pink.

"I mean that your addiction to blood just changed over to you know sex. It's happened before addicts are usually known for changing it up. Drugs, necrophilia, alcohol, narcissism …." Caroline babbled away uneasily.

Stefan couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

Caroline glared at him. What could he possibly be laughing at?

"Why are you laughing?" She said sternly as she crossed her arms like a scolding mother.

This caused Stefan to laugh even more. He couldn't help it. She was just too adorable when she got angry.

"This isn't funny." She said again, this time a hint of a laugh broke through her stern tone.

"I'm sorry it's just I don't think it's that." He coughed trying to get rid of the laughter from his voice.

Stefan moved forward and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. But the minute their bodies touched, everything came rushing back in like a tidal wave. The lighthearted moment they had shared had disappeared from the room and instead they were left with the unforbidden longing and desire that was pulsing erratically between them. They both wanted to cave into the desire again. It was as if they couldn't escape it. They were trapped by it and it was turning into scorching agony.

Caroline sighed.

"What is this?" She said serious all of a sudden.

"I don't know."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

None of it made sense. The feelings that had surfaced all of sudden – there was no denying – at least from Caroline's part that she had feelings for Stefan. However it had never been like this before. Even right now, an invisible string was pulling them closer towards one another; it resonated from her very soul. A blinding light that refused to die out. It was primal and instinctive; it felt like old magic, working its weave to pull them until they became one.

Stefan was so close to her, even in the mist of confusion and fear, he wanted to be with her. Touch her. Kiss her. He moved forward again – but Caroline prevented him from doing so, even though her body told her yes.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" She distanced herself from.

It was clear that this was becoming a dangerous scenario for the both of them.

"I uh. I don't know. What the hell is this?" He snapped out of the foggy state his mind was in.

It felt like I had drunk blood from a drugged up person, taking absinthe and had shot towards the skies and back again. It left him feeling hung over and confused.

"This can't keep happening. It's wrong and twisted on so many levels." Caroline breathed out deeply.

"I know. It's just strange. Before I came to you, or the ripper did, I lost control. I almost killed someone." He replied.

Caroline eyes trickled downwards towards his shirt covered in blood.

"That explains the blood on your shirt. You Fed." Caroline didn't want to think about it. Yes he hadn't killed someone but still it meant he wasn't necessarily in control, that another person may have not walked away.

"Not exactly." Stefan answered.

He looked down at the shirt that he was wearing. He'd forgotten about it entirely. It didn't do anyone good to see him wearing a blood sodden shirt. He reached at the bottom of his shirt to pull it off; he'd gotten halfway until, Caroline had halted him.

"Can you not do that?" She swallowed eyes wide as she looked at the rippling steel of muscle on his abdomen.

"Huh?" Stefan replied, confused.

"The shirt. Drop the shirt." Caroline closed her eyes.

If she didn't see it, it didn't affect her. Yeah right – she'd been picturing it from day one.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to, you know…" Stefan allowed the shirt to fall back into place.

Caroline opened her eyes. Relieved to see that he was no longer half naked.

"It's fine. You were saying something about the blood?" Caroline breathed out the word hurriedly, wanting to move the conversation on.

"I nearly killed the guy. Elena and I were at odds again and I was feeling on edge. Like I was slowly losing myself. The guy was just standing outside the school, minding his own business. But I couldn't do it." Stefan sighed.

He didn't do it because he thought of her and how he couldn't disappoint her like that. But he didn't dare mention it. It would only cause more unnecessarily uneasiness between them.

"So I took off towards the hospital. Found the blood bank. It started with one blood bag then I couldn't control it and then it took over me again. I slipped away and then it was like, my entire sole purpose was to find you." Stefan glanced towards her. He was curious to see what her reaction would be to that.

Caroline swallowed again. How do you respond to that?

"Well you did, fine me. Then it happened again, and then you were you again." Caroline cleared her throat.

"Yes. I'm sorry about that … I'm just as guilty as Damon. Using you against your will." It was true, he was acting like a monster without humanity – how Damon acted when his switch was malfunctioning as usual.

Caroline gasped out in horror.

"No! It wasn't like that, Stefan. I didn't say no. Don't ever think like that. Please." She said firmly.

It was nothing like how he was suggesting, it wasn't rape. She wanted him, just as much as he wanted her and she didn't protest, not once.

"Why didn't you say no?" Stefan couldn't help but ask.

Caroline blenched. How was she to know? It was like something else was inside her, governing her to make the choices that she was making.

"I don't know."

Stefan nodded. He understood that something was wrong between them, that rationality had jumped out the window a long time ago.

"What should we do? Do you think we should tell Elena and the rest of them?" Stefan asked. They had to do something, or at least figure out what this all was.

"No. I think we should focus on how things were before. Maybe we need a distraction from each other, a detox from us." Caroline replied.

The others couldn't know, especially Elena. She didn't want to cause any more turbulence in the world that was, Elena Gilberts.

She continued;

"Damon's right. Elena should always be the person that you choose. Maybe you actually need her; maybe this is what it's all about. You haven't been able to reconnect with her and this happening. Maybe Elena is the key to helping you."

"What about you?" Stefan asked, he didn't want to think about Elena right now. Not in front of Caroline.

"I should focus on Tyler." Caroline answered firmly.

Stefan couldn't keep the look of horror off his face.

"Tyler? I thought you weren't together anymore?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"He came and saw me before the gym hall thing. We figured we should work things out, get back to what we were."

"But he cheated on you." Stefan said incredulously.

"Yes he did. But what I did was unforgivable. I slept with you. My best friends, true love." Caroline said silently.

Stefan looked down to the floor with guilt. They both had done something unforgivable.

"I owe it to him, Stefan and you owe it to Elena to try."

Stefan didn't want to admit it, but he had to listen to her reasoning.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we just need to let this thing run its course." He answered.

Caroline smiled sadly.

"Elena, can help you and you can always phone me, whenever you're having a problem. But this thing that's going on with us is changing things and too many people are going to get hurt."

"Spoken like a true sponsor." Stefan couldn't help bit out sarcastically.

"You're my friend, Stefan. I don't want this to mess things up between us, you and Elena have this epic love and I never wanted to do anything to jeopardize it." Caroline answered.

"She kissed, Damon. It that what epic love is? Kissing somebody else who you're not supposed to be with? Then expecting it to go back to normal?" He asked bitterly.

How could he ever forget that? That his once love kissed his brother and might very well have feelings for him? Feelings that could possibly be stronger than the one's she has for Stefan.

"Tyler cheated on me. Yes, I'm angry and mad as hell but it doesn't change things, not really. Well it does but I guess my feelings haven't changed towards him." The minute the words left Caroline mouth, she knew they were lies. Her feelings for, Tyler had diminished greatly.

"You deserve better." Stefan moved forward.

Caroline moved backwards. She had to stand her ground. Maybe the words coming out his mouth weren't his.

"I'm sorry that we have to do this. Us being apart. But you understand right?" She knew she had to go, to cement this.

Stefan nodded his head.

"I guess I'll see you around sometime. Give Elena a call. She misses you." Caroline said firmly before leaving on shaky legs.

Her heart told her not to go but her mind reasoned that this thing between them was nothing but irrational and a one-time fluke.

Stefan watched Caroline's figure disappear.

Why did it just feel like his heart had walked out the door?

**An: Hmm do you think they will be able to keep apart? What will happen when Stefan and Elena try and reconcile? Will there still be something between them? You'll just have to find out on Thursday, when the next chapter is posted. Thank you again to all my amazing readers and reviewers. You guys Rock!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two days later.

Stefan had done what Caroline asked him to do; he had called Elena. Of course she had only been too happy to reconcile with him. Things went back to normal, but at the same time his feelings only proved that something had changed. The love that he had once felt for her seemed old, ancient even. Like she was already a distant memory, a fond memory but none the less a memory. Something that had happened and was now left in the past. Pretending that they were once what they were was like living up to a charade that he could no longer do.

Elena had always made him smile but now when she cracked a joke or did something endearing, he was forced to put on a smile. A smile that pained him every time his lips moved to accommodate the look. It was all he was doing, just pretending because he couldn't envision anything else. It was wrong that he wanted her still, two days had passed, the ripper hadn't resurfaced once – in fact he was feeling like himself again. However it didn't stop him thinking about her, wondering why they couldn't just be normal and be friends again? What was preventing them from doing that? More than anything he wanted to know what was stopping them from being together – not together as a couple but as friends. Why did this thing feel convinced that there had to be more between them?

His thoughts were scrambled in his head. Trying to put everything back together wouldn't solve anything if it was just going to fall apart again.

Stefan had taken Elena to the Mystic fall's annual founder's market day. Every year the townsfolk would gather up items that they were interested in selling, take them to the square, and they would either sell their items or do a trade. The pair were walking hand in hand, Elena was cooing and aweing at the various items, while Stefan showed little to no interest in the things around him. In the past he had loved the market day – it was how he and Damon used to spend their weekends. Searching for items that could provide them with entertainment – in fact that was how Damon had acquired his very special original football ball. Stefan could still remember that time – when he and Damon weren't constantly at each other's throats.

"I'm so glad you decided to change your mind, about us." Elena spoke suddenly, breaking the silence that had engulfed them since he had picked her up that morning.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders and put on another classic fake smile.

"I figured we needed to get back to where we were before." He lied smoothly.

Elena's face blossomed into a huge smile, as she swung his hand with hers in obvious delight.

"We'll be stronger this time. I promise."

"We will be." He agreed even though he highly doubted it.

Elena's face fell however, she knew that she had to broach this particular question to Stefan.

"So, Damon stopped by last night. He told me about his plan with Katherine." She said cautiously, watching Stefan's face the entire time.

Stefan could feel her eyes on his profile. He wasn't surprised to hear that Damon had approached her with the plan, but judging by her posture and her obvious attempt to try and hide it – he knew that she agreed with Damon.

"You agree with him." Stefan said simply. No point beating around the bush.

"Well Klaus found out that I was alive, despite your efforts to keep him away. Nothing's going to stop him now from building his army. There has to be away to get rid of him and perhaps Katherine might be able to help. Everyone is pulling in to try and stop him. Bonnie even said she will try contacting the witches again to see if they have any advice."

Stefan frowned.

"I understand that but this is Katherine we're talking about. She's been on the run from him her whole life. She can easily turn on us and tell Klaus what were up to if it will buy her, her freedom. We're nothing but pawns in her game." Stefan said angrily.

While his feelings had changed towards,Elena, it didn't stop him from feeling remorse for the situation that she was in. If he had been more convincing enough she would have had the chance to live a normal life. But that hadn't happened and now not only was she in danger, but everyone around them was in danger. Even Caroline.

"I trust Damon will smooth out the rough edges when it comes to Katherine." Elena said stiffly.

"You trust Damon's judgment but you don't trust me?" Stefan said angrily.

Stefan stopped walking and pulled his hand out of Elena's. Elena stared at him with big puppy brown eyes. Eyes that he would have done anything for but right at this very moment he wanted to slap them out of her skull.

"It's not like that, Stefan." Elena whispered, aware that a few people were glancing in their direction.

"Then what is it like? Damon thinks for Damon, you know this!" He said, voice raised.

"That's not true. He worried about you this last summer and he still worries about you."

Stefan scoffed.

"Oh I see what's going on. You think that because of everything that's happened, I'm damaged goods and what I say is irrelevant."

"Stefan, listen to yourself!? You're on the edge. You're angry and you aren't in the right state of mind to be worrying about this all." Elena said, anger now building up within her.

"Of course I'm angry, Elena. Things have changed and I need to change too, but I'm being forced to do things that I don't want to."

Like being with you he wanted to add. Elena crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him numbly.

"Whatthings, Stefan? You don't want to be here? You wish your humanity had stayed off? Which is it?"

"Never mine. There's no point arguing over this."

"Yes there is. What is it? What is troubling you, Stefan?" Elena asked as she gripped both of his hands together.

"I did something terrible but I enjoyed it. Every time I do it, I feel lighter. Like nothing can stop me. I feel alive." He admitted.

"You've done it more than once?" Elena asked.

"Yes. I want it more than anything else in the world."

He wanted Caroline.

"Blood is always going to be like that. It's an addiction for you." Elena sighed.

"Yeah. Blood." He thought she was talking about blood that was the last thing on his mind.

"I want to help but at the same time I'm putting everyone in danger by being here. Damon suggested that we move out of town for a while. The witches can find us a safe house of sorts."

"Who's us?" Stefan asked.

"You,Damon,Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline." Elena answered.

Stefan froze at the mention of her name. His heart lifted.

"Caroline?" He asked, just to make sure that he hadn't imagined anything.

"Damon said it was important. She needs to be with to help you." Elena said, completely oblivious to Stefan's positive reaction.

"I see." He said. Perhaps Damon's plan wasn't so bad after all.

"Can we just go back to how things were? I want us to be in that place again." Elena said pleadingly.

Stefan glanced down at her.

"I do too." He lied.

Before Elena could reply, a voice interrupted them.

"Hey guys. Glad to see all is right in the world" Tyler said from behind them.

Stefan and Elena both turned, Stefan's stomach dropped when he saw Caroline beside Tyler. His arm wrapped possessively around her. Caroline smile faltered slightly when she saw the pair, the hairs on her arms rose when she looked at Stefan, who was now looking at her with longing eyes.

Caroline gulped. Maybe today was a bad day to go shopping.

**An: Told you they wouldn't be separated for long hehehe. I just felt that I had to do this scene between Elena and Stefan to show that their relationship dynamic has changed, also because I'm so anti where season 5 is going – which is basically hinting that Stefan and Elena will always be attracted to each other and be destined to be together; which I don't agree with, I just don't think there's anything between them and it's been like that since Season 3 – their epic love has fizzled out. **

**Lol sorry about the rant but I'm not a Stelena shipper and will never be one! I really hope Season 5 changes and they go their separate ways and hey a little bit of Steroline flirting wouldn't hurt hehehe. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll be on the edge of your seat for next week to find out what happens. Enjoy the rest of your week and I hope you all have a pleasant weekend. **


End file.
